I miss him!
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Link and Ike are good friends, Ike having a crush on him. When Dark Link dies, and the constant thought of Ike and Marth being boyfriends turns Link silent to all but Aly, the fighting rate between him and his red clone increases. Aly must save him now.
1. I am not a gay ass

I MISS HIM!!! Dark LinkXLink LinkXAly(OC) (slight LinkXIke)

Link was the most misunderstood in the smash mansion. Unless there was a challenger, he would stay in his room, only coming out for meals or having to go to the bathroom. Even then he wouldn't talk to anybody. It seemed the only one capable of making him talk was Aly, his best friend and a newcomer to the smash world.

_'Why,' _I thought, _'why doesn't he talk.'_ I'm Ike. I've had a crush on Link for god knows how long. But I keep my distance, in fear of him blowing up at me. Marth is my best friend, and lover at this point. Today we were hanging out in the court yard.

"Have you noticed Link acting strange lately?" Marth said, turning to me.

"The locking himself in his room or the changing his attitude and colors?" I asked him. Link has also been changing his tunic color to match his mood. Red for angry or psychopathic, Blue for sad, depressed, and tired, Purple for........I do not know, and his regular color.

"The tunic color. It's scary." Marth said. As if on cue, we heard a bomb go off nearby. Suddenly 3 Links ran by! Green, blue, and purple.

"UGH! Red really wants to blow stuff up!" Link said. Now the red one was here.

"GUYS! Did you see that pig?! I just totally fucking blew up that pig! You saw it right?! I turned that shit into BACON BITS! (XD my fave line from link and the four dull swords!)" Red yelled.

"Ahem, can anyone tell me whats going on?" I asked hastily. Red gave me a death glare. I ran off to find Aly. She was teaching Snake the Caramelldansen. Unfortunately, Snake was Aly's older brother.

"Okay Jackie, you can do this!" Aly said mockingly.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!' Snake yelled.

"Jeez, niisan, calm down! Hi Ike." Aly had a passion for the Japanese culture and loves bugging Snake, which is why she learned to say older brother in Japanese.

"Alychan, I think Ike wants to talk to you." Snake said to her. The reason he called her Alychan instead of Aly is because she'll rip him or anyone else apart if they don't.

"Ugh....WHAT? I'm very busy. And if it's about the four Links, I already know." she said turning around. I just turned around and went to find Link and Red bickering.

"Red, you have too much testosterone in your body! You need to CALM DOWN!"

"WOW! That's coming from the guy who would blow anyone up that would ask about his love life!" Link's face got red with anger.

"YOU! YOU DARE MENTION THAT AND USE IT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Aly came rushing over

"Boys! Stop this nonsense right now!" Aly said as she stepped in between them.

"It's not my fault his gay love died and his other gay crush has a boyfriend!" Red yelled.

"YOU LEAVE DARKY AND IKE OUT OF THIS!!!!!!" Link yelled at him, tears in his eyes. Aly just sighed.

_'Did he say MY name?' _I thought staring at him, _'He likes me to?'_

"Red, leave him alone! Dark's death has caused him to cry himself to sleep every night!" Blue said, defending Green.

"Yeah, don't you think he's going through a hard enough time with Dark gone and Ike having a boyfriend?" Purple chimed in, defending his friend.

"Guys, you stay out of it, you're making it worse!" Aly said to them.

"Aly, you stay out of it! It's none of your business!" Red yelled at her.

"EXCUSE ME?! I HAPPEN TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND! SO YEAH, IT'S MY BUSINESS!" she yelled back.

"Just get out of the way, you spoiled, pampered, bratty, unlikable, pathetic excuse for Green's sanity! The only reason anyone likes you is because you are irresistibly adorable! Truth is, NOBODY likes you! Everyone HATES you! You have a bad sense of humor and you are the laziest person on the face of the planet! You make me want to punch you!" Red yelled at her. Her eyes welled up with tears.

Snake ran over to her. He tried to hug her and see if she was okay but, she slapped his hand away and ran off crying. He ran after her. Red turned to Green.

"Now, gay ass, will you calm down?" Red said smugly. Snake walked back with Aly, who was now sleeping, carrying her in his arms. He got in Red's face.

"You apologize to my sister now or so help me-!" Red punched him in the face.

"YOU have HER stay out of MY business, and maybe I will!" Red yelled at him, rubbing his fist. Snake just stood up, set Aly down, wiped his bloody nose, and kicked Red in the balls before picking his sleeping sister up and going inside.

It didn't take long for Link to luge himself at Red. As soon as he landed, he began to pull Red's hair, claw at his face, slap, kick, and punch him. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing any damage to the now pissed Red.

Red grabbed his hat and began to try strangling Link with it. Link could hardly breath after ten seconds. His face was blue now from not being able to breath.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

I was sure I was going to die. I could hardly hang on to the bit of air I had left. All of the sudden, I heard Aly scream. The pressure on my throat was gone and I inhaled deeply, trying to regain my breath. I looked and saw Aly, Snake's headband wrapped around Red's neck in a way that, if tightened any more, could choke him. Aly was whispering something into his ear.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg0.0

I was close enough to hear what Aly was saying.

"So, you tried to choke Link, huh? Wanna see how it feels?" Red shook his head. "No? Well, in order to save the painful experience, you have to promise to NEVER hurt Link in any way again, you hear me?" Red's eyes got wide.

"NEVER?! Are you crazy?! It's fun to hurt Link!" Red stated.

"I warned you." Aly said to him. Within one second, she tightened the headband. Red was grabbing at it to pull it off, but psycho Aly was holding it too tight. Red barley chocked out the words, "Okay, okay! I give!" She released the grip she had and gave Red a death glare. He scampered away to hide behind a tree. Everyone started cheering, but stopped when Link ran up to her and kissed her.


	2. I can't love anyone but him

MISS HIM!!! Dark LinkXLink LinkXAly(OC) (slight LinkXIke)

Ch 2: I can't love anyone but him.

Aly stood there, motionless. Snake came and picked up his head band. After tying it around his head, he gave a quick glance at Aly and Link, then walked away, muttering to himself.

"Y-you....k-kissed me...." Aly started, but then Link burst.

"HOLY DIN! I AM SO SORRY! I WAS ACTING COMPLETELEY ON IMPULSE! THAT WAS A STUPID THING FOR ME-!" Link was cut off because Aly had walked up to him and kissed him. She walked back inside before he could respond.

Now Link was left speechless. After standing there for a few seconds, he fell to the ground, hiding his eyes as well as the tears that flowed from them. But, a loving yet evil entity was watching him.

"_Damn it. He......he's crying. My Linky is crying. I gotta posses a useless soul.....I must cheer him up, for the love of Din."_ the entity said to himself. He rushed to Ike, possessing him on the spot.

omgomgomgomg

"Link...." for a second I thought I heard Darky's voice. But when I looked up, I saw Ike.

"What do you want?" I asked, hiding my face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked comfortingly, "I'm sure I can help." he knelt down to get to my level.

"You.....you can't possibly help. You don't know what it's like to lose the one you loved the most. You just. Don't. Fucking. Know." I said harshly before breaking down in a series of sobs. Ike tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I smacked it away and ran to my room.

omgomgomgomgomg

I emerged from Ike's body and raced toward Link's room. Once I got there, Link was pacing his room, tears flowing from his sapphire eyes.

"Damn it!" Link cried, throwing his hat on his bed with all of his force, "I made a HUGE mistake." he continued, pulling off his gauntlets and exposing his wrists. They were many red lines across them, "I'm gonna have to punish myself big time....." I stared in horror as Link grabbed a small blade. He turned on my immortal by evenesscence and knelt in front of my first gift to him. A picture of us I gave to him for Valentine's Day.

"I AM A STUPID! FUCKING! BASTARD! YOU DESERVED BETTER THAN ME! I! AM NOT! WORTHY! OF! YOUR! LOVE!" Link yelled as he slit his wrists. In the middle of his self mutilation, Aly walked into the room, seeing the mix of Link's tears and blood.

"WHAT THE CRACKING BALLS?!" Aly yelled. She dropped her sketch pad and ran to Link's side. That bitch, she can't touch my man....

"Why don't the goddesses just kill me instead of making me suffer...." Link wimpered


	3. Newcomer: Taylor

I Miss Him Dark LinkXLink LinkXAly (slightLinkXIke)

Ch 3: Newcomer: Taylor

Hello! It is Aly! I was assisted on this chapter by one of my best friends!

-----------------READ----------------------

I sat there, staring into Link's eyes. My friend, and newcomer to the smash mansion, stepped forward.

"Hiya!" she said, a smile plastered across her face. Not even noticing at first that Link was crying, she walked over to the picture in the small end table.

"Oh, who's that? The one with the silver hair? He's cute!" she said, her ice blue eyes wide open.

"My dead boyfriend..." Link said, staring at the floor.

"Oh, well..." she started, the smile dropping from her face, "...bye then!" And she bolted out of the room.

"Ugh..." I sighed, "Sorry about that, Link. That's my friend, Taylor. She doesn't think when she talks."

"Yeah, I kinda figured she wasn't that bright." Link stated.

"Don't get the wrong idea, she's smart. She just need to think before she speaks." I explained, realizing what I saw.

"But, that's not the point. What in the HELL were you doing just now?" I asked him, concerned. Link got an angry look on his face then pushed me away.

"It's none of your fucking business, Aly! …..Red was right, you do get in peoples business a lot." Link said in sudden realization.

"Link, I just want to help." I said, standing in the way of the door, so he couldn't escape.

He stared at me, the look of anger never leaving his eyes. "Aly, I don't need your help." He pushed me aside, walking out of the room. Leaving me by my self, stunned. I stepped into the hall, just in time to see Link round the corner.

Taylor rounded the opposite corner, walking towards me. "So, what was that all about?" she questioned.

"Knowing you, you'll figure it out sooner or later." I replied, walking down the hall, the way Link left.

_A few minutes later, in the dinning room. _

Everyone was gathered around the table. Link and I were on opposite sides of the table, glaring at each other. Taylor was looking back and forth between them, shaking her head.

"You guys got issues." she simply said.

"Issues? I think it's more of a relationship thing," Master Hand said.

"What do you know? You're a hand!" Taylor shouted.

"So? Wait, who are you anyways?" Master Hand asked.

"This is Taylor, she doesn't think when she talks," I said, not taking her eyes off Link.

"I do to!" Taylor said, insulted.

"Not most of the time." I simply stated.

"Oh, well that's true." Taylor replied, going back to her food.

"May I be excused?" Link asked, dropping his fork and pushing away from the table.

"Not until you finish your vegetables!" Taylor yelled in return. I face palmed, knowing what was going to happen.

Link glared at Taylor. "You can't tell me when I can and can not leave the table." He growled.

Taylor, looked down. "Sure Link. You can be excused." Master Hand said.

"I'm going to go train," Link stated, glaring at me one last time before leaving the dinning room.

I set my fork down. "I'm just going to excuse myself."

"But you didn't finish you're vegetables!" Taylor shouted as I walked towards the door.

I stopped in my tracks. "Taylor, I'm not in the mood. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

I left just in time to heard Marth say to Ike, "Jeez! What got into her!?"


	4. We're not much different

I Miss Him Dark LinkXLink LinkXAly (slightLinkXIke)

Ch 4: "We're not much different."

Hello! It is Aly! I was assisted on this chapter by one of my best friends!

-----------------READ----------------------

_The next morning_

"Hey! Raspberry! That is NOT how you treat emo people!" I shouted at Red, who was torturing Link. I turned to Blue and Vio. "Blueberry! Plum! Make him stop hurting Grass Hopper!"

Blue and Vio just stared at me. Red turned around and said, "Shut up, you stupid WHORE!"

"That hurt Red," I said on the verge of tears. "...You know what? You're the whore!"

Red looked at me, then dropped Link. Everyone's eyes were wide. "What did you say?" Red asked.

"Oh, what? A girl can't be tough? You wanna go bitch? Huh? Bring it! I'll kick your ass anytime, any day!" I shouted.

Red stared, "Fine. Lets take this to the battle field."

''Really? Um, wow. On second thought, I think I'll pass. Why don't you go blow a pig up or something." I tried to get out of the mess I made.

"Oh yeah! I really want to blow something up! The rock, that tree! No the fairy over there! Get over here Tinker Bell! I'm gonna blow those happy memories out of your fucking head!" Red ran towards the field, chasing the poor fairy down.

Blue turned to Vio, "Wow, Taylor is all bark and no bite."

"Yeah, so much for being a 'tough' girl," Vio replied.

I twirled around and glared at the other Link's. "Shut the fuck up or I'll gouge your eyes out. Or would you like to see what your gonna have for dinner tonight?"

Vio and Blue just backed away slowly.

"That's what I thought," I said under my breath. I turned around, but Link was gone. By this time, I knew where he was and what he was going to do. I ran towards his room.

When I burst through his door, he was doing the exact opposite of what I thought he was doing.

In his hand was a doll, that looked a lot like his red clone. "I fucking hope you burn in hell you mother fucker!" he muttered as he stabbed the doll with a pin.

I cleared my throat, and he turned around. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"Well, I came to talk to you..." I stared as I stared at the doll. "But this is not what I thought you'd be doing."

"What did you expect me to be doing?" he asked.

I closed the door and walked over to him. I grabbed his right arm which was closest to me, shoving up his sleeves. "That's what I thought you'd be doing," I pointed to the cuts that covered his arms.

He jerked his arm away, pulling his sleeves back down. "So? What do you know about it?"

I sighed, and pulled off the bracelets I wore on my wrists. I threw them on the ground and turned over my arms. They were mostly white, because I always wore my bracelets. But the scars on my arms were brighter. Link's eyes grew wide, he looked from my arms to me. "I started when I was 12. It was on and off for 3 years. No one knew, for sure. I told them they were from my cat. But no one looked any deeper then that. But I soon realized that doing this to myself, wasn't going to help anything. Which is something you need to know." I looked deep into his eyes, tears were forming. "We are more alike then you know Link."

He had finally broke down. The sobs were coming hard and fast. The tears running hot down his face. I went over and put my arms around his shoulders. He leaned int me, crying harder then before. I kept whispering, "It's okay. Link it's going to be alright." he went on for only a couple more minutes, then his eyes where dry. We sat there for a few seconds before I asked, "Do you want me to get Aly?"

He shook his head, "No, I just want to be alone for a while."

"Okay." I kissed the top of his head, got up, grabbed my bracelets from the floor and headed towards the door.

"Taylor?" Link spoke as I opened the door. I turned to face him, his eyes red from weeping. "Thank you."

I smiled, "You're welcome. Don't be afraid to open up some more. I'll always be here, when you need me. And Aly is to."

He nodded, so I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I slipped my bracelets on, then headed to Aly's room. To fill her in on the info.


	5. Awkward Moment

I Miss Him! Dark LinkXLink LinkXAly (slight LinkXIke)

Chapter 5: Awkward Moments

Hello! It is Aly! I was assisted on this chapter by one of my best friends!

-----------------READ----------------------

I was outside Aly's room, listening to her conversation. I saw Taylor leave Link's room and go into Aly's.

"So, he really broke down crying?" Aly asked.

"Yup," Taylor replied.

"And you comforted him?"

"Yup."

"AND YOU KISSED HIM!?"

Taylor leaned backwards. "It was a comforting kiss! On the top of the head! It wasn't romantic or anything!"

Steam was practically coming out of Aly's ears. I leaned in closer to the door, but the floor boards squeaked. The girls heads whipped around and Taylor headed for the door. She pulled it oped, exposing me eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Ike what the fuck are you doing?!" Taylor yelled at me.

"Um..." I stammered before I bolted down the hall.

"Come back here you dip shit!" Taylor screamed as she chased me down the hall. I got half way down the hall before I tripped. I stumbled to get up. "I've got you now you fucktard!" She was only a couple feet away from me, the bitch could run fast! I ran towards the closest door, ran inside, and locked the door behind me.

"Open this door so I can kick the shit out of you!" Taylor kicked and pounded on the door. My chest heaved up and down. She gave up after about 5 minutes.

"Fine. You win this one Ike. But when you come out of this room, your ass is grass." She breathed into the door.

I sighed and turned around to find Link staring at me. "I don't want to know," He muttered, as he turned around and sat on his bed. He picked up a red doll, that looked a lot like Red, and started stabbing it.

"Um, Link?"

"Get the fuck out of my room." He said harshly, not even turning around.

"Please Link. Let me stay here. If I go out there, Taylor is going to kill me!" I explained.

He sighed, then said. "Fine. What did you do to piss her off so much?"

"Well, I just kind of eavesdropped on her and Aly's conversation..."

He looked at me with a blank expression. "You must be fucking retarded. Everyone knows not to eavesdrop on Aly's conversations. And Taylor, she's more fierce then she seems, trust me."

"I guess I learned something new today. Hurray! But I'm still stuck here for a while..." I turned to the right wall, only to find a million pieces of cloth and stuffing pinned to the wall, all colored red.

"Oh, those are all my failed attempts to kill Red." He said nonchalantly.

"Wow Link. I knew you were depressed, but not THIS depressed." My eyes were wide, staring at the voodoo doll pieces.

"Yeah well, I am."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I talked to Taylor about it earlier. Actually, I didn't talk. I just cried. I'm such a pussy."Link said, starting to tear up again.

"Oh, so that's what they were talking about. You actually let Taylor kiss you?" I questioned.

"It was not a romantic kiss, damn it!" He said aggravated.

"Hey, you are not a pussy. I would be that way to if you died, I mean if my love died." I caught myself.

Link's eyebrows pulled together, in a confused expression. I put my arm around him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, all guys have those moments. You're not the only one. Just think, he's in a better place now."

"Yeah, hell probably is the best place for him right now." He said, a smile spreading across his face.

What we didn't know was that Taylor and Aly were eavesdropping outside the door. They face palmed. "That idiot." Aly said.

"Quiet! They're gonna hear us!" Taylor whispered.

"Yeah, maybe hell is the best place for him." I agreed.

"They are both idiots." Taylor yelled.

"Now who need to quiet down!" Aly mocked.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure. But, it's probably nothing," I reassured myself and Link. Even though I knew it was Taylor.

"So, you feeling better?" I turned to Link.

"Yeah I guess so." Link said leaning into me. My face got as red as the pieces of cloth hanging on the wall.

Link looked up at me, "Do you have a fever?"

"Um, no! No, not at all."

"Ike, I know Marth is your boyfriend, but I have to tell you something."

"Sure Link."

Link nuzzled the corner of my neck, "Ike, I..."

"I have to see what's going on!" Aly stammered as Taylor pulled her back.

"No! You'll blow our cover!" Taylor grunted as Aly grabbed the door knob, almost twisting it so the door would open. But Aly got a sudden burst of strength, and open the door. Which made Aly fall onto the floor, and Taylor landing on top of her. Link and my head whipped around to stare at them. Both their faces bright red.

"Um, hi." Alys started.

"This is all her fault!" Taylor said before she got off of Aly and ran down the hall.

Link and I both looked at Aly. "Hehe, remember when I said I don;t like people eavesdropping on my conversations."

"Yeah..." Link and I said in unison, still in the awkward position.

"Well this..does....doesn't count!" She yelled before bolting out of the room.

We stared at the door, which was left open.

"So Link, what were you gonna say?" I questioned.

"I can't say it now. They totally ruined the moment." He said before walking out of the room.

"Note to self: kill Aly and Taylor." I murmured before leaving Links room.


	6. Red gets an ass kickin

I Miss Him! Dark LinkXLink LinkXAly (slight LinkXIke)

Chapter 6: Red gets an ass kickin

Hello! It is Aly! I was assisted on this chapter by one of my best friends!

-----------------READ----------------------

I was taking a walk by the river, when I noticed Red being an ass to Link again.

"So, you still want to be a gay ass, gay ass? Or do I need to blow you up like I did that fucking fairy." Red said tauntingly.

"You blew up Navi? You fucking bastard!" Link said charging at Red.

But Red just held up a hand and placed it on Links head, keeping him at arms length. "Stupid gay ass, you think you can really hurt me?"

"No, but I know I can." I yelled as I walked up to the two.

"Oh really Taylor?" Red let go of Link, then elbowed him in the face.

"Ow! Shit that hurt!" Link moaned, while toon Link came running out from behind a tree.

"Are you okay Daddy?" He asked as Link held his nose.

"Yeah, I think so." He said, his voice kind of muffled.

"What the hell is your problem Red?" I asked, as Red was laughing.

He turned to me, "What, you've never heard of a bully before?"

"Yeah, I have. And I know that the bully usually gets his ass kicked." I said, looking at my nails, trying to sound casual.

"Oh really? You think you can take me Taylor?"

"No, I know I can."

"You stupid whore." He said while walking up to me.

I looked up to him, "You don't scare me."

He laughed, which was a stupid idea. Cause it gave me the perfect opportunity to punch him in the face.

"Shit! Holy fuck!" He shouted.

"You still think I can't take you?" I questioned as Red also held his nose.

"That was a cheap shot. I think you broke my nose."

"Now you know how I feel." Link added.

Red ignored him, and turned to me. "You ready for a fair fight now, whore?" He asked.

"Sure."

He swung at me from the right, so I leaned to the left. He missed, and I had a perfect shot at his side. I hit him hard, bringing him to the ground. "I. Am. Not. A. Whore." I said with each punch. In my mind, the song that Sean got me hooked on started playing. "_I am not a whore. But I like to do it." _ I smiled, and looked down at Red. His face was bleeding, his lip already starting to swell.

"You gonna lay off Link now?" I leaned forward, knowing he wouldn't dare take a swing at me.

Just then, Master Hand walked out. "Holy shit. What happened here?"

"Red got his ass kicked by a girl!" Link and toon Link said at the same time.

"Watch your mouth kid." Master Hand said to toon Link.

Red sat up, "If I didn't know better Taylor, I'd say you were a guy."

"You want proof?" I asked as I started to pull up my shirt.

"No, it's okay. I know better."

"Good." I walked to Link, as Master Hand helped Red up.

"Shit dude, she kicked your ass." I heard Master Hand tell Red.

I smiled to myself, as I helped Link off the ground. "Thanks, again." Link said, still holding his nose.

"No problem. Um, why did toon Link call you Daddy earlier?" I replied.

"Oh, that's an easy answer. When Dark was still alive, we decided to take toon Link in as our son." He stated.

"Aw, that's cute. Now if you excuse me, I have to put my hands in some ice. Let me know if Red bothers you again." I turned and walked back to the mansion.

--------------A/N---------

I know it's short, wanna fuckin fight about it? Taylor will haunt you're dreams and kick your ass!


	7. Roy's Back

I Miss Him! Dark LinkXLink LinkXAly (slight LinkXIke)

Chapter 7:Roy's Back

Hello! It is Aly! I was assisted on this chapter by one of my best friends!

-----------------READ----------------------

I walked down the hall, and stopped at Links door. I knocked, and pushed open the door.

"Um, Link? Are you awake?" After yesterday, I doubt he would be awake. He looked horrible.

I looked and saw a curled up bundle on the bed, that I knew was him. "Oh," I whispered, and started back out the door.

"Ike? Is that you?" I heard Links muffled voice coming from under the covers.

"Yeah, but if you're sleeping..." I started.

"No! It's okay, I've been up for a while now." He said as he sat up, and turned on the bedside lamp. I looked and saw he was still in his boxers.

I closed the door, and went and sat next to him on the bed. "How's your face?" I asked.

Link gently rubbed his nose. "Well, Red broke my nose, but it could have been worse. I honestly didn't think Taylor would have kicked his ass like she did."

"Yeah, me neither." I agreed. "She's like a foot shorter then him. I'm surprised she could reach his face. But she did a hell of a job."

Link laughed, then sighed. "So Ike?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna know what I was gonna tell you the other day?"

My face turned bright red. "Um, yeah. I've been wondering about that."

Link scooted over and hugged me. I hugged back, and it soon back cuddling. Link leaned into me, and whispered into my ear, "I wanted to tell you that I love you."

I completely lost control. I couldn't control myself. I threw myself on top on Link, and pinned him with my arms and legs. Pure shock ran over his face. "You don't know how long I've waited to say the same thing to you."

The distance between us slowly started to disappear. Just as I was about to touch my lips to his, the speakers came on. "Attention! I want everyone to come to the auditorium right away! That is all." Master Hands voice rang in my ears,

"Son of a bitch! Every time!" I yelled.

Link sighed, and shifted out from under me. "Maybe some other time." He whispered, while grabbing his pants and shirt, and left the room.

I punched the pillow. "Note to self: kill Master Hand." I got off the bed and headed to the auditorium.

_The Auditorium_

I looked out from curtains, everyone was talking at ounce. Master Hand walked onto the front of the stage. "Hello? Hello? Calm down. Please. SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVERYONE!" The audience looked at him, and he recomposed himself. "Thank you. Now I have two important announcements. First," Aly walked onto the stage. "Aly has put together the talent show."

"WOOHOO! Don't you just love talent shows?" She shouted.

Everyone started to get excited, talking again. They were planning how to make fools of themselves. I glanced at Aly, who was doing a happy dance. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at her. "Um, yeah..." Master Hand motioned to his left, and a short girl with black hair and ice blue eyes came onto the stage.

"Come on Aly, time to get off the stage," she said in a sweet voice.

"But I'm happy dancing!"

"Aly..."

"But I want to happy dance..." The words were barely out her mouth when the girl smacked her across the face. "Okay, I'm going."

"That's what I thought," She muttered.

"Announcement number two," since Master Hand was really a hand, he made a number two with his fingers.

All of a sudden, you could hear Aly laughing from behind the curtain. "Aly, shut up!" the girl yelled.

"I'm sorry! But it looks funny!" Aly replied.

"Do I have to smack you again?" she asked.

"No. No, I'll be good."

"Anyways, announcement number two is," That was my cue to go onto the stage. I ran right into Master Hand, almost knocking him over.

"Um, sorry about that. Hi everyone." I said to the audience.

"Roy has decided to stay with us for a little while." Master Hand commented.

"No!" Link and Marth screamed, like girls.

"I promise to be good this time. I won't break anything." I tried to convince them.

"Aw, he's so cute." The short girl whined.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Taylor. Hi!" She waved hyperactivity to me.

"Hi!" I waved back. I spotted Marth in the crowd, and couldn't help but jump down. "Hi Marth!"

"Um, hi." He didn't even look at me. I started to tear up. _Does he hate me? What did I do? _I thought.

"Come on Martha, why are you being such a grump." I said, unaware of the mistake I just made.

"Roy, I've told you a million times not to call me that," Marth hissed. "It's bad enough that I look like a girl, I don't need a girl name too."

All of a sudden, 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' by Aerosmith came on. Everyone looked at Taylor. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. He set himself up for that one!" She said through her laughs.

"_Note to self: kill Taylor." _Marth thought to himself. "Turn that shit off woman!" Marth yelled at Taylor.

"What was that?" Taylor questioned.

"Please turn it off?" Marth asked, backing down.

"That's what I thought." She turned off the music, by everyone was still chuckling.

I turned to Link. "So Link, how are you and Dark?"

Link broke into tears. "What did I say?" I asked.

"Okay, who made Link cry?!" Taylor shouted.

Everyone pointed to me. I gulped, now the pretty short girl looked like a evil demon. She walked towards me, I ran behind Marth.

Taylor stepped in front of Marth, and he shivered. "Listen, Taylor. Roy has been gone a while. He didn't know that Dark died."

"Dark died?!" I yelled.

Link began to cry harder. "Come on Link," Ike showed Link to the other side of the room.

"Well then tell his punk ass to shut up, or I'll be shoving my fist down his throat."

I started to tear up again, and whimpered as she walked away. "Was she really going to hurt me?" I asked Marth.

"Have you seen Red?" He asked. I looked around until I found Red, whose face was purple with bruises. I nodded. "She did that."

My jaw dropped open. "But she seems so nice."

"She is, just don't piss her off. She has a dark side. And she seems to have a soft spot for Link. So don't ever make him cry."

"Kay. Noted."

Ike came from the left, "Link's in the bathroom."

"Thanks for saving me Marth." I said.

"Don't talk to me," he replied.

"But what about that special relationship we had?" I asked, hugging him.

"WHAT?!" Ike yelled. "You've been cheating on me the whole time?"

"No! It's not that, it's just that..."

"Don't even start. We're over." Ike walked out of the room, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Okay! This meetings over..."

Suddenly, Aly and Taylor run on to the stage. "Miley Cyrus is a fucking whore! She shouldn't work for Disney anymore! If she's the next Britney we don't care! So wave your hands up in the air!" Everyone waved their hands in the air.

"Who's Miley Cyrus?" I heard someone ask.

They paused, straightened their jackets and said, "Thank you for your attention." And just as soon as they were on stage, they were off.

"Okay, nice joke ladies. Everyone out!" Master Hand said.


	8. The Shocking Truth

I Miss Him! Dark LinkXLink LinkXAly (slight LinkXIke)

Chapter 8: The shocking truth!

Hello! It is Aly! I was assisted on this chapter by two of my best friends!

-----------------READ----------------------

"No! Put the palm tree over there! No over there! Left, left, left, left, left, left, ok good!" Taylor ordered Red.

Crash! "Oops! I dropped a box!" Snake yelled.

"What did it say on the side?" Aly sighed.

"Um, fragile." Snake whispered.

"You dip shit!" Aly screamed, "Those were the lights!"

'Train Wreck' by Demi Lovato was blaring in the background, while Taylor and Aly danced and sang along.

The girls ran backstage, to make sure everything was in order.

"Red. Open those blinds! Let some light in here. Since Snake broke the lights." Master Hand said.

"Nice going jack ass!" I heard Aly yell from backstage.

I shook my head, being invisible was helpful. I don't want Aly yelling at me like that. I turned and walked backstage. Aly was changing, and the new girl, Taylor I think it was, was messing with her hair, and putting red lip stick on. Her ice eye totally playful.

Link walked back stage, "Hey Taylor, do you know where Aly is?"

"Um, no..." She wasn't even paying attention. She was writing on the mirror in the red lip stick (look out behind you).

Link walked over to the curtain, where Aly was changing.

"No! Don't go in there!" Taylor dropped the lip stick and tried to tackle Link. But it was too late.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" Link covered his eyes and stepped back, tripping over Taylor who was on the ground from missing him. "Shit!" He was falling, but Ike came from behind and caught him. The two fell onto Taylor's back.

"Um, thanks, Ike." Link said, his face completely red. I sadly watched as he kissed Ike on the cheek.

"I really hate to interrupt your guys' love fest, but could you PLEASE GET OFF ME?!" Taylor yelled. I sighed and watched the truth unfold. Aly walked out as Taylor got up. Out of nowhere, Sandbag, or "Sandy" as what the guys call him, flew down right behind Aly. She screamed then jumped out of the way. After standing back up, she looked at the mirror.

"Look out behind you." Aly read. She glanced at Taylor. "I didn't know you were psychic!" She said in a whisper. Taylor gave her a blank stare.

"I didn't know I was psychic either. COOL!" she exclaimed.

"Taylor will you calm down! If anyone find's out.....our secret could be exposed."

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry."

"Link, where are you going?" we heard Ike say. All of us turn our heads. Link was looking all emo again, and failing to pull away from Ike, who had his hand closed tightly around Link's wrist.

"Can I just go to my room please?" he replied

"Dark came to mind again, didn't he?"

"Ike, it's none of your business."

"Please, Link, tell me."

"He's just pissy cause he realized that Dark's death was my fault." Roy said, walking out from behind the curtain. He was dressed in a tight, all black outfit, much like the one Link was wearing when I first met him. Link fell to his knees, Ike still holding his wrist. Roy bent over, holding a lit lighter close Link's face.

"You......you did what?" Link said. A single tear falling down his face put out the lighter's flame. He looked up at Roy, who's simple smirk went to a confused frown.

"You mean you didn't know?" He asked.

"No, and now I hate you!" Link said, pulling free of the now shocked Ike, and pushing Roy. Roy became aggravated and pushed back. The two of them began to fight.

"Fuck you!" Roy said, pushing Link into Aly and Taylor. The three tumbled onto stage and into the pure sunlight from the windows. That's when everyone realized the shocking truth. Roy killed me, Taylor's psychic, and she and Aly are vampires.


	9. Talent Show

I Miss Him! Dark LinkXLink LinkXAly (slight LinkXIke)

Chapter 9: Talent show.

Hello! It is Aly! I was assisted on this chapter by one of my best friends!

-------------------------------read-------------------------------

"OMG! THEY'RE VAMPIRES!!!!!" Red shouted.

"Shut up Red!" Taylor hissed, exposing her fangs.

"I mean.... Psh! They're not vampires!" Red stated.

"Yes they are! They sparkle!" Link said.

"We're fucked." Aly looked at Taylor.

"No shit Sherlock." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess I can take these off now." Aly reached up to her eyes, and took the contacts off. The colored contacts hid her bright red eyes.

"Holy shit!" Everyone gaped.

"You couldn't have waited until later to take those off?" Taylor sighed.

"What? They're itchy," Aly replied, her red eyes vibrant. A beat of silence went by and Aly made a deep growling noise from the back of her throat. Everyone turns to find that it's Roy. Marth looked at him.

"Did you take your medication today?" he said with concern. Aly looked at Roy with worry, then at Taylor.

"We're going to our rooms." they said in unison before leaving.

Later…..

"Aly, I can't believe you did that!" Taylor shouted when Aly had closed the door.

"Taylor, it's no biggie! Seriously, we both knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"I know. I just hate that it was sooner rather than later." Taylor was pacing around the room, in both anger and nervousness. Aly finally plopped onto her bed and looked up on the ceiling. Her room was dark and somewhat depressing, and, due to her not liking sunlight, had no windows. The only light came from a small lamp on her bedside table. Her cat was sleeping right next to her.

"I guess we'll have to deal with everyone fearing us now," she said while rolling onto her side. She closed her eyes and got lost in her memories.

"_Somebody HELP!"Aly screamed. She was cornered by Red, who was acting crueler than ever._

"_Aww, it's her first day and she's already crying for help. Well then, we need to find a way to keep the baby quiet." Red said, grabbing Aly by the front of her shirt. She bit him on the finger and didn't do any damage. "It's not very effective." He threw Aly into a tree and grabbed a stick._

"_Please, don't hurt me." Aly started crying as she stood up. Red came up to her and flipped up her skirt. "HEEEEELLLLLLLP!" she shrieked, alerting Link and Dark._

"_You need to keep your mouth shut!" Red yelled, unaware the two had just arrived. They watched him whack Aly with the stick he had picked up. She fought to keep herself up until Red had hit her again. She fell to the ground, defeated and in pain. She looked at her brother, who had been knocked out trying to protect her. Her tears began staining the ground._

"_Please…stop…" she pleaded softly._

"_I don't think so…I like watching people suffer." Red replied, raising the stick again._

'_This is the end,' she thought, 'if he hits me in the head, I'll die.'_

"_I'll see you in HELL, crybaby!" Red shouted. Aly waited for the final blow, but it never came. She looked up to see Link had gone all wolf form…he chased off Red, who was screaming like a baby. Afterwards, Link had changed back to his human form._

"_Are you okay?" Link asked, holding his hand out. Aly took it greatfully and looked at Dark, who was helping Snake stand up. Aly ran from Link and into her older brother's arms._

"_Snake, I was so scared!" she said before letting out a series of sobs. He hugged her tightly._

"_What was with that guy?" he asked. Link just shrugged. Aly wiped her tears away and looked at Link. She was about to go over and thank him when Dark randomly tackled him._

"_Dude! I didn't know you were a werewolf," he said in surprise. He leaned in close to Link and softly said, "That turns me on…" Aly decided to thank him later._

Aly snapped back into reality when she and Taylor heard someone knock on her door. Taylor unlocked the door to see Link burst into the room.

"Guys, the talent show is starting! You're the first act, remember?" He said hurriedly. Aly and Taylor looked at each other and ran out.

The talent show went something like this:

First, Aly and Taylor did the dance to Single Ladies. They were wearing the tight black spandex and everything.

Next, the rest of the girls from the Smash Mansion had a little cheer-leading competition to Hollarback Girl. Princess Peach and Princess Zelda ended up trying to kill each other. Then, forced by Aly, Snake sang Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, causing the entire audience to break out into laughter, while Aly was in the background the entire time with a knife. Threatening his manhood.

Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas had a puppet show. Unfortunately, it was ruined by Red, who pulled the string on Toon Link's doll, causing it to breathe fire, and burned down the puppet stand. Don't worry, Taylor kicked his ass as soon as he got behind the curtain.

The talent show ended with an epic show of Link, Marth, and Roy. Having their band come back, singing Here With Me Now, by Clique Girlz. The crowd was silent, for a few seconds after they finished. But then, they all started to scream like a bunch of sissy little school girls. Taylor stood behind the curtain, with her mouth wide open. "Oh my," She said. "That was, interesting."

Aly came out from behind the curtain, and tackled Link to the ground. They landed, in a very awkward position. Aly got up, laughed her embarrassed girl laugh, and went backstage. She turned around to look back at Link. But the way Roy was looking at him made her nervous. She walked over to Taylor.

"Can I freaking sleep now?" Taylor asked.

Aly sighed, "Yes annoying one, you can sleep now."

"Thank God," Taylor said. She turned and started to walk away. But, not before slapping Aly across the head.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!" Aly asked irritatedly.

"That my friend, was for calling me annoying." Taylor responded, before finally turning to go to her room.


End file.
